Surprises
by I-LOVE-ROMANCE9
Summary: Mia gets a couple of surprises. My first fanfic, please review. I do not own pd or any of the characters, but I sure wish I did. Mia's sort of POV at first. enjoy and don't forget to review. Fourth chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Mia was staring blankly out of the window, thinking about last night. Last night, with Michael. After he had saved her from J.P. at the prom, things had gone wonderfully. She sighed. Mia heard a faint crash that came from far off. She was awoken from her thoughts. A clerk was gathering up boxes off shoes that seemed to have tumbled from her arms. Mia rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat to help. These poor people were not employed by Grandmere, yet she treated them as pack mules. Soon, the boxes were stacked neatly on the floor. She made a mental note to tell Lily of the injustice- as the two were friends once more- just before resuming her daydreams.

When Grandmere had finally finished shopping, Mia was free, and immediately went home to prepare for her date later in the evening. Michael had said that he was going to take her somewhere, though he made it very clear that it was a surprise. She was exited, mostly because she was able to burrow her nose in his neck once more. She was almost giddy with excitement as six o'clock rolled around. After thirty minutes of deciding, she had opted to wear a casual, but still very cute, top and a pair of comfortable jeans. There was a knock on the door, and Mia's heart raced. That is, until she heard a voice that said, "Mia, it's me, I forgot my key."

_Of course she had_, thought Mia as she, for the second time that day, rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the couch to help. Her mother could barely remember to pay the bills, let alone remember to bring her key when she left the loft. After Helen was inside, Mia's thoughts started to wander…. _When will he get here? He said that he'd be here at six. What if something's happened to him? Or worse, he's realized that I'm not good enough for him. I'll just call and…._ But there was no need. As she reached for her phone, there was another knock on the door, this time she just yelled, "Come on in, it's open."

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go. I've got reservations for 6:30."

Mia turned and her heart skipped a beat just as a huge grin erupted on her face. She was still not used to seeing him, as he had been in Japan for two years and had only recently gotten back. Mia ran to him, wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. The two were intertwined for what seemed like forever. It was wonderful, and it sort of resembled what had happened in the carriage on that one day. When they finally broke apart, Michael checked his watch, grabbed Mia's hand, and pulled her through the doorway and down the stairs.

Once seated at the restaurant, Mia and Michael began to talk about anything and everything. They talked forever, but they never ran out of stuff to talk about. They never had. Mia kept getting lost in Michael's eyes, and losing track in the conversation. At one point, Michael began to talk about his surgical arm, and Mia allowed herself to completely zone out. She thought he looked adorable in his jeans that fit just right, and his plain black t-shirt. She only came back to earth when Michael looked at her funny, then eventually waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped back into reality and felt her face flush a deep shade of crimson. Michael asked, "Well???"

Mia's mind was racing in a million different directions. All she could manage was, "Ummm."

Michael started laughing. Mia was puzzled. "Just forget it," he said, shrugging, though he looked a little hurt.

Mia felt bad, and she wanted to know what he had asked her. Yet, she just pushed the questions to the side and continued on with her date. She forgot about the question all together. When she finally got home that night, Mia just sat on her bed and thought of how the past two days have possibly been the best days of Mia's life. After all, you never know what you've got until it has gone and come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Mia was not feeling well. She was stricken with nausea and frequently threw up. Michael visited often and Mia's heart soared every time he showed up. He brought her cheesy get well cards and flowers. Mia laughed whenever he arrived, and kissed him, for he said that he did not care to get sick because he loved her.

When she didn't get better over the next week, Mia and her mother made an appointment with the doctor. However, she didn't find anything wrong. Then, something dawned on her. She ran one more test on Mia, and the patient's worst fears were confirmed. The doctor let Mia go after talking to her for a bit. Mia got on im the as soon as she got back to the loft. Mia was hoping beyond hope that Michael was on, because she could not call him. For the last hour, Mia had not been able to make words form in her mouth, only odd little sobbing noises.

Michael had, in fact, been on and Mia immediately asked him to come over, saying it was urgent. Within seconds Michael had logged off. It only took seven minutes for him to show up at the door. As soon as she opened the door for him and he stepped over the threshold, Mia began sobbing as hard as ever into his shoulder. She inhaled his scent and tried to calm herself down. He held her until she had managed this. He knew that he should wait until she was ready before he asked any questions. Once she was able to breathe normally (which took quite a while), she led him to the couch. She took his hand, inhaled deeply and said, "Michael, I'm… I'm….. I'm pregnant."

**What do you think? Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's (sort of) POV

He just held her closer. I mean, what was supposed to say in this kind of a situation? _I'm sorry? _No, that wasn't going to fix things this time. He thought about how he'd ruined her life. He thought of how he desperately needed to ask her that question again-when she was actually paying attention- especially now. Next, he thought of Mia's dad, and what he was going to do to Michael when he found out, a shiver ran through his body.

Michael and Mia spent the rest of the day on the couch, just like that, with Mia in his arms. They watched movies and every now and again, a sob would wrack Mia's body and Michael would try to gulp down air. Late at night, Michael left, but only after kissing his sleeping girlfriend on the temple and gently laying her on the couch. He didn't sleep at all that night, he only lay on his bed, thinking.

In the morning, he got up and busied himself in the kitchen making breakfast for his family. He hadn't felt like driving all the way back to his apartment, so he had just stopped at his parents'. Lilly was the first person up besides Michael. When she saw him in the kitchen, she stopped. "What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Shut it Lilly, I'm not in the mood," he snapped back.

"Ok Michael, what's wrong?" Michael realized that his comment may not have been as snippy as he had hoped.

To his surprise, Michael found himself telling his sister the reason that he was actually there, "I didn't feel like going home yesterday. I probably would have crashed since l wasn't paying any attention to the road. I was at Mia's all day yesterday. You see, she's…… well she's…. she's pregnant."

Lilly's mouth hung open, most likely in awe. She, undoubtedly, was surprised that Michael had actually told her this, as well as **what** he had told her. There was also a hint of something Michael had never seen there before, sympathy. Then, she returned to normal and she began yelling, "YOU KNOCKED UP MY BEST FRIEND?? YOU RUINED HER, NOW YOU GUYS ARE JUST ANOTHER STATISTIC ABOUT TEENAGE PREGNANCY….." It went on, but Michael didn't hear anymore. Trust Lilly to turn this into some politically related thing.

He sighed deeply, then went back to his room. Once in there, he began making plans. Since his last plan to ask had failed miserably, Michael began scheming……

Finally, he had the perfect plan. He called her, she didn't answer (he hadn't expected her too) and he left a message. It said for her to meet him at the boat house at noon exactly. He used her home phone, just incase she wouldn't be up. He knew that Mia's mother, Helen, would wake her daughter for him, he had no doubts about that.

Michael's mother came in and asked why he was here, only she was surprised, not annoyed like Lilly had been. He told her and she immediately began to sob saying repeatedly, "Why Michael, why? I thought we raised you better than this! Why Michael, why?" He couldn't take it, so Michael left and went back to his apartment.

He got dressed in his tux and departed for the flower store at eight o'clock. He bought a dozen roses, eleven white ones and one red one. He sent the red one to his mother apologizing for being a terrible son. The eleven white roses were soon accompanied by one fake one. Next, he went to the boat house and explained his situation (just the reason why he was there, not everything else) to the owner. The owner helped him set up. They set up candles and a nice table cloth on a table in the corner. It stood out against the other ones and Michael smiled to himself. _Just like her, isn't it, beautiful, but not like the others._

**A little cheesy I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mia's (sort of) POV

So Mia got a message from Michael telling her to meet him at the boat house at noon. She was tired, but it was Michael, the man of her dreams, so she got ready and left for the boat house.

When she arrived, Mia looked around and saw Michael sitting patiently in the corner….. At a table with candles…. And he was in a tux. _What is going on here?_ she thought. He saw her and eagerly waved her over with a huge smile on his face. She sat down and asked him about the tux.

He simply replied, "I had to dress up to look half as good as you do."

Mia felt herself turn dark red and she continued on to ask about the candles and such. He only shrugged and said, "Helps with the mood."

_Mood for what?_ she couldn't help but thinking.

Michael reached down and pulled out a bouquet of white roses. She looked at Michael and he nodded at her. Looking down, she noticed a card among the flowers. Reading the card, she felt herself tear up. It read _I will love you until the last one dies_. This has been done before, but she loved it all the same.

When she looked up, Michael was kneeling by her chair. Mia could hardly hold back the flood of tears now. "Mia," he began, "I know we are young, but I've never been more sure of anything ever before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I tried to say this before, but you were lost in your own world." Mia felt herself blush as she continued, "This may just be the most selfish thing that I ever do, but Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo Thermopolis, will you marry me?"

He just waited for her answer while she let tears of joy flow down her cheeks for what seemed like forever. "O Michael Moscovitz, of course I will!" she exclaimed.

He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. Then, he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that took Mia's breath away. Michael then proceeded to place the ring on her finger, and she tackled him into a huge hug. The entire boat house was whooping and hollering for the happy couple. Mia felt as if she could stay in his arms for the rest of her life, but she knew she could not. She knew that when they eventually broke apart, no matter how confusing or painful life may be, everything would be all right because he would always be by her side.

**Ok, so that's the end of the story. What do you think?**


End file.
